


The Constellations Spell Your Name

by pro_fangirl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, But I'm going to write it anyways, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief, Healing, It just makes me sad, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Morgan gives him one, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Sadness, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, why do i write this stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pro_fangirl/pseuds/pro_fangirl
Summary: "When the clock washes the room with soft blue light that reads 1:37 and her father still hasn’t made his appearance, Morgan decides it's time to take matters into her own hands.If anyone had been awake at that time, they might have heard the soft pitter-patter of feet going down the stairs.As fate would have it, one person is."Morgan wonders where her father is. Thor is there to help her find him.





	The Constellations Spell Your Name

Long after the lights have been turned off and the air is filled with nothing but the sound of crickets from outside, Morgan Stark lies awake. 

Her eyes, though heavy, remain open. They roam the darkness of her room, unafraid of the shadows as a child of her age normally would be. Her parents had taught her long ago that monsters did not lurk in the crevices of her bedroom.

Her ears strain for the sound of footsteps. Her mother had said goodnight hours ago, but her father had yet to make his nightly appearance. 

Her mind, so advanced for her age, wonders if tonight is a special night. Is tonight one of the times where her daddy stays up late working on science? Those nights usually end with juice pops and words that Daddy says belong to Mommy.

Her patience is of greater abundance than most people, but even the great Morgan Stark has her limits. 

So when the clock washes the room with soft blue light that reads 1:37 and her father  _ still  _ hasn’t made his appearance, Morgan decides it's time to take matters into her own hands.

If anyone had been awake at that time, they might have heard the soft pitter-patter of feet going down the stairs.

As fate would have it, one person is.

When Morgan reaches the bottom of the stairs, she goes to sit (her usual practice is to remain there, watching and observing her father, before making her request for a juice pop and a bedtime story) but she stops.

Her father isn’t there, but another man is.

A smile bright as the sun lights up on her face. Uncle Thor isn’t her father, but he  _ always  _ says yes to juice pops.

“Uncle Thor!”

She is so used to seeing a happy, smiling Thor with his booming voice and big hugs that she can’t help the look of surprise and fear that flits over her face when Thor turns around. 

His eyes are red, and his face is covered in tears and snot. He blinks in her direction a few times as if trying to remember where he is before he sniffles and weakly tries to lift the edges of his mouth in a shaky smile.

Morgan is smart for her age, and Thor doesn’t fool her for one minute. Her arms fold across her chest to indicate this to the mighty man sitting in front of her.

Neither of them say anything for a minute. They just look at each other. Morgan’s eyes bore into Thor’s.

Finally, in the matter of fact way that only kids seem to be able to pull off, Morgan speaks.

“You’re sad.”

Thor laughs- a weak, watery chuckle, but a laugh nonetheless which confuses her. Usually people don’t laugh when they’re sad. She doesn’t laugh when she’s sad. “I guess I am.”

“Is it because of your brother?”

Her father had sat her down once and explained that a mean man had taken away a lot of people. One of them had been Thor’s brother, another  _ her  _ brother.

The light that had appeared briefly in Thor’s eyes goes out. He sniffles again, running his sleeve across his face. “Yes, my brother. I miss him. I miss a lot of people. Like father, and Heimdall- he was such a good friend- and, oh, mother.” Thor’s voice drops an octave. “Mother would have loved you. I wish- I wish she was still alive to meet you.”

His lip wobbles, and Morgan’s does the same. She doesn’t like it when people are sad. A distant memory resurfaces.

_ “No, you can’t do that. No- Morgan! Look, I know you want to help Daddy with this, but it’s not safe for you, sweetheart. This is Daddy’s job.” _

_ Her face scrunched up in a pout.  _

_ “What’s  _ ** _my _ ** _ job?” _

_ Tony put down the piece of medal he’d been fiddling with.  _

_ “Well, Morguna, you’re job is to make me smile.” _

_ “Like when you look at that photo by the sink and you get sad?” _

_ A brief cloud of an emotion Morgan would later realize was guilt flashed over Tony’s face. But then it was gone, and he was smiling again. _

_ “Exactly like that. Can you remember what you usually do?” _

_ Her nose wrinkled as she thought. _

_ “Juice pops?” _

_ Tony laughed. “Not quite the angle I was going for, but juice pops are pretty amazing. You know what else is amazing?” _

_ “What?” _

_ “Hugs.” Tony opened his arms. “Do you think I could have one now?” _

_ She launched herself at Tony, and they both ended up on the ground having a tickle fight. Then he got them both a juice pop and they tried to give Gerald a juice pop, too, which was highly unsuccessful. _

Looking up at Thor now, the words came back to her. It’s her job to make Thor smile which leaves her with nothing to do but throw herself at the god of thunder.

He reciprocates the gesture almost instantly, wrapping her up in arms that smelled of smoke and fire (the good kind though, like you’d smell at a campfire). He buries his face in the crook of her shoulder, and Morgan feels small droplets of water kiss her skin. 

They sit like that for a couple minutes- Thor holding onto her like a lifeline, and Morgan in turn weaving one of her hands through Thor’s hair like her parents do with her when she’s sad.

Eventually Morgan begins to squirm, and Thor lets her go. 

“You happy now?” she asks, her voice filled with childhood nativity not yet spoiled by the fact that hugs don’t heal what cuts deeper. 

Thor nods anyway. “Yes. You give good hugs.”

The little girl still sitting on Thor’s lap beams. “That’s what Daddy says.”

Thor’s smile falters. 

The mention of her father reminds Morgan why she came down here in the first place. 

“Where  _ is  _ Daddy?”

Morgan watches as Thor’s flimsy smile disappears completely. She looks up at him, watching with the big, wide eyes of a child, waiting for the answer. 

The answer doesn’t come for a long time, and when it does, it’s not what Morgan was expecting.

“He’s not here. He’s going to be gone for a little while.” 

“When will he be back?”

A tear makes a line down Thor’s face.

“He won’t be back for a while. You know how he was-” his breath hitches, “he was Iron Man.”

Morgan nods. “He had this big suit. And he made Mommy one, too. And he said one day he would make me one. Oh! And Petey has one, too.”

Another tear escapes. “Well, that’s what he’s doing now.” Then, in a whisper, “Stupid mortal.”

“He’s saving people?”

Something lights up in Thor’s eyes. He stands up, cradling Morgan in his arms. 

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see, little one.”

Thor takes her outside, and the biting cold has here snuggling a little deeper into Thor’s arms.

The night is peaceful. The crickets chirp, and Gerald hums quietly. Stars shine in the sky, and the moon lets off a soft glow that eliminates the dew adorned tips of grass. 

Thor stops under one of these patches of light and points up.

“You see the stars?”

“Yeah.” Morgan points up, little fingers waving until they locate a particular pattern of stars. “That’s the Big Dipper. Daddy showed it to me.”

Thor shifts Morgan to his hip and brings his fingers up to join hers. “That’s where your father’s at right now. He’s in the stars, saving people. And if you ever need him, you can just look up.”

“Who’s he saving right now?” Morgan asks with such childhood innocence it sounds as if this is a normal occurrence.

There is a short pause, but when the word comes from Thor’s mouth it arrives with absolute certainty.

“Me.”

_ “You?”  _ Morgan cocks her head to look at the god who’s holding her. “But you’re down here. And there’s no bad guys chasing you. How’s he saving you?”

Thor just shakes his head. “I’ll tell you when you’re older.” 

There’s silence for a few seconds. Then, “I’m older.”

“A couple years older,” Thor corrects.

Morgan gives a small hmpp and crosses her arms. “Why do I always have to wait ‘till I’m older? Daddy would always tell me to wait, and now you are. Did Daddy tell you to have me wait?”

“No,” Thor says, and his voice is filled with an air of wisdom gained from several centuries of being foolish. “You are just young and should not have to carry the weight of some things.”

“But I’m strong!”

“You are very strong indeed, little one. But you should not worry about things before their time. One day you will know.”

Not completely satisfied, but tired and smart enough to know she won’t hear any more tonight, Morgan doesn’t press further.

She simply raises her hand towards the sky once more and waves.

“Love you three thousand, Daddy!”

It might have just been a coincidence, but at that moment the stars seemed to shine a little brighter.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had a different idea in my head when I started, but when I began writing this is what came out. I'm not really sure what to think of it, but I thought I'd post it. It's not necessarily the best quality, but we're just going to go with it. 
> 
> Also, did you guys know Alpacas hum? The things you learn when you're writing!


End file.
